Run
by 17hope
Summary: Sirius can't take it anymore and has to leave, a running away from home fic. Please R&R.
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but I so wish I did)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

"Ungrateful blood traitor!"

"Stupid bitch!"

"Don't you call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want!" I scream right back at her, almost meeting her impossible volume.

"You will not while you live under my roof you disgusting mudblood lover!"

That does it, something snaps, I don't know what. It's not even that bad, she's insulted me countless times, said mudblood all through my childhood. I don't know what it was but it doesn't matter, because before I know it I'm shouting straight back, "Well, maybe I don't want to live here anymore, maybe I'm over seeing your sick face every time I come downstairs!"

Before I know it I'm running up stairs, her dumbstruck still in the kitchen. Yelling up at me to stop being an ungrateful prick, but I don't listen. I've given up listening, given up dealing with all the pain.

I slam open my door, the red and gold scarfs, motorbikes and bikini clad girls look back at me, underlining, even more clearly, the difference between me and the rest of the Blacks, my so called family.

I burst in desperately holding back the tears threatening to fall over and grab my still packed Hogwarts trunk, the enchanted mirror and my broomstick before spinning around to head back downstairs for the last time.

I pause before turning around to scribble a quick note to Reg and slip it under his door, reminding him that I know there really is good inside him and not to give into the darkness that surrounds him. It will probably go into the fire, but at least I can say that I tried.

I head downstairs again, hoping against hope not to run into her. I grasp the handle of the front door, ready to leave forever.

"Where are you going?" Damn, I curse under my breath before turning slowly around to face the vile woman standing behind me, looking down at me with the look of hatred she reserves purely for me.

"Away" I state simply before turning to face the door again.

"Where?" Comes her, for once, calm voice, strangely calm.

"Anywhere, I don't really care, just as far away from here as I can get", I say, matching her falsely calm voice before turning the doorknob to open it and to leave forever.

I should seen it coming, I shouldn't have had my back turned on her. Suddenly I was in pain, excruciating pain. Every molecule of my body was on fire, I needed it to stop, I would do anything, anything. I let out a horrible scream, screw pride, screw anything, all that matters is the pain, all that exists is the pain.

It's gone as fast as it came. The cruciatus curse, I never thought she'd ever actually use it, she's threatened but that's all I've ever considered them to be, empty threats.

"You sadistic bitch" I get out from my position on the floor, at her feet.

"You had it coming, you've always had it coming. Now stop with this nonsense and get back upstairs to your room!" Sent to my room, really? I'm not a child anymore, not under her control anymore. I'm done here. I'm going.

I get up, grab my stuff and turn the door knob.

Then I run. I run and I keep running, I don't know where to I don't care, nothing matters but the rhythmic pattern of my feet hitting the pavement and getting away.

I feel the house of my sick ancestors fall further and further away. I feel blinding relief. Suddenly though reality catches up, I realise what I've done. I just ran away from home! What do I do? Where do I go? I don't even know where I am.

I suddenly realise, I've been so stupid, I grab the mirror from inside my pocket and call out "James Potter".


	2. Running

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**R&R**

* * *

_I grab the mirror and call out "James Potter"_

Nothing, I curse and try again, slightly more panicked this time "James Potter".

Still nothing, I shout out "James Potter get your lazy arse over here!"

I wait a moment before the face of my best friend appears in the mirror. "What is it Padfoot, I was sle…" but he gets no further as he takes in my appearance, the bruise that I'm sure has developed across my face, the tears I've run out of crying.

"What happened?" It comes out as barely more than a whisper as he studies my awful appearance.

I grimace before saying "I ran away", in the same strangely calm voice I used with my mother.

Whatever James was expecting it wasn't that. "You what!" He shouted after a few seconds pause, "when, what happened, where are you?"

"I don't know", I say, the tears starting to fall again, "I don't know, I just, I couldn't take it anymore, so, I-I left".

He stares at me for a moment, trying to process what has just happened, "do you have anywhere to go?"

I look at him, there is no laughter in his face, no teasing, just concern, concern for a best mate who has no where to go. "No", I mutter! looking away! feeling a faint tint of pink creep up my cheeks. No, stop it, Blacks don't blush, but I'm not a Black anymore.

"Come to my place", James says after a while, pulling me back to the present.

"What?" I exclaim, staring at him, "no! I can't, I'll find something, I'll just get in the way".

"Sirius, you don't have a choice mate, your coming here, I'm gunna tell my parents and if your not here soon then I'll drag you, kicking and screaming if I have to".

I stare at him for another minute and can tell from his expression that he's not kidding, I contemplate arguing but figure it would be easier just to do it. I nod slowly and get up off the ground.

"See ya soon Paddy". He says, the mischievous grin that I've grown up with back in place.

"See ya Prongs".

I stuff the mirror back in my pocket, stand up and look around for a landmark. After (finally) figuring out where I am I grab my broom and head up through the clouds to ride to the Potters.

I dip beneath the clouds every now and then until eventually the familiarity of Godric's Hallow comes into view. I sweep down through the trees onto the doorstep and knock on the door, ready to start my new life.


End file.
